Where We Belong
by sparklylulz
Summary: Because in the end, none of their lives make any sense anyway, do they? -Drabbles both cannon & AU
1. the great escape

**A/N: **So I've been working on this over the past few weeks and finally have gotten around to uploading it. It's kind of stream of conscious and just drabbles but it's Harry Potter, all generations and involves sporadic couples based on random songs on my iTunes library. You're welcome to request any you'd like to see me write. This is just a thing to keep writers block at bay, but I do hope you enjoy. Title is from Thriving Ivory.

_Disclaimer/Warning: I would never say I owned Harry Potter, that's sacrilege. Also this story WILL have cousincest in it, so if that's not your thing skips those chapters or don't read this at all. Thanks!_

–

**where we belong **

_**'the great escape'**_

**harry x ginny**

–

She knew that he'd have to leave but that doesn't make her wish she could hate him any less. He's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, so it only makes sense that he can't stick around until Voldemort has taken over the world- because if he did then he wouldn't be her Harry would he?

She counts down the moments with despair, but she just can't give up on him, he's one in a million. It doesn't help that she remembers everything about him in vivid detail; from his black hair to his eyes that remind her of the emerald ring her mother once let her wear as a small girl.

It sort of makes sense that he'd be the one for her- she's been in love with him since she was ten years old and her brothers came home going on and on about _Harry_. She didn't care that they teased her all summer, the few moments she spent in the same room as him would be all that kept her going during that hellacious first year.

So yeah, she lets him go with a heavy heart and tears threatening to spill over, but she refuses to cry. She grew up with six brothers and she knows that crying is not going to solve anything so she throws herself into reforming the DA and raising hell and it makes the ache in her heart subside a slight bit. Because with every letter graffitied and every "_Crucio!_" thrown at her she sees him and it makes the fight that much more worth it.

When she sees his face again in the crowded Room of Requirement, bloody and dirty, it takes everything in her not to run to him. His eyes hold fear and she knows why he's scared, so she waits as long as she can until she just has to be out there with him. That's been her destiny all along and she's a Gryffindor, so sitting out of the fight isn't really an option.

In the end he finds her, sitting under a beech tree, her own face splattered with blood and dirt and tears for her brother. He doesn't say anything- he doesn't need to. He may be the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One to the wizarding world, but to her he's just Harry, and she loves him for it.


	2. the night will go as follows

_Disclaimer/Warning: I would never say I owned Harry Potter, that's sacrilege. Also this story WILL have cousincest in it, so if that's not your thing skips those chapters or don't read this at all. Thanks!_

–

**where we belong**

'_**the night will go as follows**__'_

**teddy x lily**

–

It's the hair, he decides, that drives him so _damn_ crazy. It's red as fire and clashes horribly with her Slytherin robes, not that it really matters, hair color or not she belongs in Slytherin and everyone knows it. She's been that way since she was born, so it sort of made sense to him that she would end up in the house of snakes. Not that that helped in any with the fact that he still found her irresitable.

She's only seventeen- sweet seventeen, and he's her professor- hell, he's pretty much her brother. But, that's not true at all is it? He's always been there when she's needed it, so when she turned into a woman he had no choice really but to notice. Somehow, he didn't think Harry or James or even Al, who was very even tempered, would think of it like that.

For Christ's sake, he is ten years older than her, but as he watches her step towards him, with those brown eyes and pink lips, he doesn't think he cares so much about any of that. Sure, she was young and he was probably going to hell, but he knew that she was everything he could ever want, which was kind of stupid since this was _Lily_. Lily who got bored after ten seconds; the Lily that would curse any boy that so much as looked at her chest; the Lily who had a family of over protective men that would rip off his genitals if they knew he'd done a lot more than just look at her chest.

"_Stop worrying, Teddy_." Her warm breath does stupid things to his body, but he closes his eyes against her throat and breathes all of her in, while her fiery hair rubs his face.

Yes, he thinks as his fingers run through the beautiful locks of hair, it's got to be the reason he can't breathe most days. Right now he doesn't really care about her family or age or innocence, (or lack thereof), and the fact that she's _Lily Potter_. He just lets all those thoughts fade until they're just Lily and Teddy, because after all, that's all that should matter to begin with.


	3. hot

_Disclaimer/Warning: I would never say I owned Harry Potter, that's sacrilege._

–

**where we belong**

**'_hot_'**

**lily x scorpius**

–

When Lily Potter wants something, she gets it, which is probably how she ended up in Slytherin with Scorpius Malfoy. Not that they don't know each other- he is Al's best friend for some reason that she doesn't really understand. What she _does_ understand are his stomach muscles that she occasionally sees after Quidditch practice.

At fifteen years old she knows that she wants him, every little piece of his seventeen year old body. She's almost sixteen and the school year is almost over when she notices him on the Quidditch pitch. She knows that she shouldn't go watch him, but her stupid preteen hormones are riding over her common sense and soon she's standing on the edge of the field gazing up to the red sky where he's a blur.

It's a hot evening and the sweat has collected at the nape of her neck, her bright red hair collected into a pony tail atop her head. She likes the heat though, she always has, winter just makes her cranky because being cooped up inside makes her irritable. But being outside and flying, those things make her feel alive. So she watches as the blond haired boy above her dives for the ground, his shirt wet from the humidity of the day.

He knows she's there, his eyes flash over to her before he dismounts his broom and walks towards her. All she can think is how different he is from her. He's quiet, calculating, he's probably said a total of ten words to her over the past year- and she's all voice and passion, but it's why she likes him so much. His silence makes him that much sexier.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your OWLs?" He asks, leaning on the gate behind her. He smells like grass and sweat and somehow she finds that attractive.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your NEWTs?" Her rebuttal doesn't miss a beat, as her feet push her one step forward. Sometimes the Gryffindor stupidity which is often confused for bravery shines through her Slytherin personality. She doesn't mind though, she isn't afraid of this challenge.

"Don't go down this road, Lils. You may not like what you find." He whispers gently, the heat from his breath washes over her and the ability to think straight is lost.

So when she irrationally stands on her toes and presses her lips to his, she clearly isn't thinking straight, but when his mouth moves against hers she silently thanks her family for her Gryffindor genes.

* * *

><p><strong>Again if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or a PM! :)<strong>


	4. about rain

**A/N: **Here is a cousincest chapter so shield your eyes if you're not into that kind of thing.

_Disclaimer/Warning: I would never say I owned Harry Potter, that's sacrilege._

–

**where we belong**

**'_about rain_'**

**hugo x roxanne x lysander**

–

It's wrong by every standard he's ever known, but he can't help the way he feels. His mum once told him that no one can help who they fall in love with. Sure, she probably hadn't been expecting him to fall in love with his cousin, but things happen. Life isn't always fair. If it were Roxy wouldn't have her head resting on Lysander's broad shoulder.

His eyes seek hers from across the Gryffindor common room, but she doesn't look up. She doesn't know he exists outside of birthdays and family meals. He's okay with that though, because that's more than some people get. He knows that it's stupid to keep denying what he knows is true: _she's his cousin_. It doesn't matter to him, though, and he knows that Lily has figured it out in that Slytherin way about her.

She doesn't care though, because Lily understands what it's like to want someone you can't have. He's thankful to have her, but it doesn't make the ache in his chest lessen any, nor does it make Roxanne look up at him. He turns to look out the window at the rain that's been pouring for nearly a week straight and thinks it strangely fitting.

If nothing else he is the rain and she is sun shine and everyone knows that those two can't exist with each other for long. Lysander has everything to offer her that Hugo can't- so really, he can't exactly blame her for ignoring his existence. He needs to move on and he knows it, but it's kind of hard to do when he sees her every day at school and every holiday. She is like a parasite that's burrowed into his mind and he can't seem to get rid of.

Most days he thinks it will kill him, some days he hopes it will.


End file.
